


Balcony

by EBDaydreamer



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Angst, Episode: s04e10 Who's da New King of Hell?, F/M, Post-Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25874842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EBDaydreamer/pseuds/EBDaydreamer
Summary: As Chloe stood on the balcony of Lucifer's penthouse after watching him disappear, she reflects on what just happened.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	Balcony

**Author's Note:**

> This was written in a late-night inspiration burst and apparently late-night me loves angst.

Chloe wasn’t exactly sure how it had come to this.

She was standing in the penthouse in Lux, her heart breaking into a million pieces, as she begged the devil not to leave her.

“Listen, I’m so sorry for how I acted, when I first saw your face. I- It was stupid.” And it really was, because whilst she couldn’t quite believe this was her life, what else would it be? Lucifer didn’t lie, she knew this, even when he made absolutely no sense - so why would his tales about being a fallen angel be any different? Deep down, Chloe knew she had been in denial for so very long, but seeing his face was just such a shock to the system.

“Please don’t go. I… I love you.”

Chloe had known she loved him for years now, another fact she had denied along the way, but it hadn’t quite hit her that she was in love with the actual devil.

“It was you, Chloe.”

Until she knew he loved her too.

And as Chloe stood, crying more than she ever had over her relationship with Dan (which broke too slowly for it to hurt as sharply as this. With Dan, it was her heart being steadily beaten and bruised until she gave up. With Pierce, her heart burned quickly, first with love, then with anger. Now, her heart had been forcefully ripped from her chest and was slowly being crushed in front of her), staring at the night sky (which somehow always managed to be starry with the view from Lux, despite the light pollution), this realisation finally hit her. She was in love with the Devil.

The Devil was in love with her.

_ Her! _ Chloe Decker, the Devil’s first love, the one to break his millennia-long loneliness. She was nobody special, just a detective in the LAPD, yet for some reason, the devil had fallen in love with her.

And  _ that _ … that realisation… it broke her.

Her legs crumbled, and she curled up in a ball, head buried in her arms as she sobbed. She sobbed and sobbed and sobbed, because whilst she may have somehow been enough for him, to win his heart, she wasn’t enough to save him. He was going back to actual Hell, to rule over the kingdom he so despised, to live out his punishment from his father, and of course, her love couldn’t be enough - she was just one little human, the only thing special about her that she was somehow the only human in history immune to the devil’s charms, and that she took away his immortality.

Lucifer had asked her when they met if his father had sent her, and she wondered if maybe He had something to do with her effect on Lucifer, and his lack of effect on her. But if He had then what was  _ the point _ if it wasn’t enough to save him from his punishment? Was it just to toy with His rebel son? To twist the knife even further?

Suddenly fueled by anger, Chloe pulled herself off of the floor and pushed her body forwards so she was leant against the balcony railing.

“Was that it, huh?” she yelled at the sky. “Was this all just some sick trick to make him suffer further? What? You wanted to make sure he stayed in line for the rest of eternity? Well fuck you!” Her upper body folded forwards as more tears escaped her. “He didn’t deserve that, not anymore, maybe not ever! You created right and wrong, and you let us have free will, make it a right, but won’t let your own children have it!”

Chloe took in a huge breath as she chuckled darkly, “No, that’s not even true, is it? It’s just him, right? Because Amenadiel seems like he’s enjoying that free will of his. You’ve let him have so much, but you won’t let Lucifer have anything?” She looked directly up again. “Why? Because he was the first?”

She looked down again and felt the fire that had pulled her off the floor earlier leave her, and she slumped to the floor again, back against the railing. “And what about me?” Chloe asked, her vision now completely blurred with tears. “Was I just a toy? Are we all toys? Is free will even real?” Chloe breathed deeply, determined not to have another existential crisis. “If so, then what’s the point of it all?”

Chloe wasn’t sure how long she sat there, crying on the balcony, but eventually, she decided she couldn’t just cry herself to sleep out there. She couldn’t bring herself to stand, so she crawled back inside, up the steps and hauled herself into Lucifer’s bed, that smelled so much like him (and her heart broke a little more as she knew it would eventually fade because he was never coming back) and decided to cry herself to sleep there.


End file.
